Trunks and Pan vs the Androids
by jokerboy66
Summary: Trunks has been trying his best to defeat the androids. Also he has been trying to destroy the tank Cell has been incubating in, but the tank stands up to his strongest attacks. Then things get really complicated once he meets Pan...
1. READ THIS FIRST! Author's Note

I know when you read the story, I got lots of things wrong but believe me, I know my Dragonball Z. But I had to tweak my story to make sense.

Cell is in a tank made of an unknown alloy, something very strong.

I know Pan was born in the DBZ AF storyline, but in my story, she's already a teen.

Trunks didn't know that Pan is Goku's granddaughter.

Trunks can't turn Ssj yet.

The androids are stronger in this time line.

Trunks didn't go back in time to give Goku the medicine, so Goku died.

The only reason that the population is still thriving is that the humans amuse the androids.


	2. Trunks Encounter with 17 and 18

Bulma says to Trunks, "Pass me that wrench Trunks." Trunks grabs the wrench and passes to his mom saying, "All right mom." Bulma was building another "Mess Wrecker", a large clumsy robot that crushes trash into miniscule pieces. She was building it to remove large debris from the androids continuous attacks. But deep down, she knew the androids would be back.

Trunks grabs his sword and nonchalantly says, "Ma. I'm going to go look for the androids. I truly believe I can take them now." Bulma sighs heavily. She grits her teeth and says, "You can't even go super sayion! You are not a full blooded sayion like Goku or your late father. Trunks shrugs and says, "I've survived this far haven't I? She says, "Be careful. I love you." Trunks opens the door and starts to hover. He turns toward Bulma and says, "I love you too." Trunks then rockets out of the door.

He passes by Goku's old house. As he fly's, he looks into the backyard where he and Goten had played, trained, and annoyed Piccolo. After about 2 minutes, he stops at a secluded mountain by the abandoned West City. Trunks then yells out, "Gero!" A secret passageway in the mountain wall opens, responding to the spoken password. Trunks steps inside and examines the cylinder tank holding Cell. Cell is floating inside, slowly developing. Trunks scowls and says, "I will gain the power to kill you Cell." Trunks punches the tank. Not even a single crack. Suddenly Trunks clenches both fists when he hears a voice say, "Well, well. Didn't think you were dumb enough to do this You were barely able to escape last time. Not after we beat your ass." Trunks turns around and says, "I've been training!" Trunks then rockets past them out of the opening of the cave. He stops and hovers in front of it. He prepares to attack. He holds both hands out in front of himself, towards #17 and #18.

Trunks yells, "Burning Attack!" A large chi-blast cannon of fire blasts out of his palms, but #17 grabs it with one hand and flings it to the side, while #18 laughs. They then fly out of the cave hovering an arms length away from Trunks. Trunks quickly looks down at the surrounding below. Just forest. "Good," Trunks thinks. "I don't have to hold back."

#18 points at Trunks, a small blast firing from her finger. Trunks jerks his head to the side as the blast whizzes by. Trunks smiles and starts to say something, but stops when a cut opens up on his cheek, seeping out a small trickle of sticky blood. #18 laughs and puts her hand on her waist. She says, "I never miss." Trunks holds his hands out and says, "Big Tree..." #17 says, "You are trying that again?" Trunks then teleports behind #17 and #18! #17 and #18 simultaneously yell, "What?" Trunks says, "Cannon!" FLOOM! The blast hits the androids head on, right in there surprised faces.


	3. Androids Retaliation

The smoke clears. Trunks heart beats very fast. Is it possible he ended the androids existence with that single attack? The first one Trunks sees is #17. His clothes are ripped, showing his manufactured abs. One of his boots is gone, and his bandana is torn and strewn in his hair. #18 appears beside Trunks. Her hair is very frizzled. Her denim jacket is gone, revealing a black, short-sleeved shirt. They both give Trunks a deadly glare. Trunks feels his heart, hypothetically, fall into his stomach. #18 said, "You are toast." She rushes at Trunks, striking him in the face, then headbutting him. Trunks recovers then grabs #18 by her shirt, ripping it. As #18 covers herself up, Trunks punches her as hard as he can in the nose. You can hear a large crunching sound as her body flies across the sky, stopping when #17 caught her. #17 rushes at Trunks, the #18 comes behind #17! #17 kicks Trunks in the face, then #18 grabs his foot, and throws him down toward the forest, making Trunks hit the hard hard. #18 lands beside Trunks body. Trunks try's to sweep her legs, but she quickly puts up a barrier that electrocutes Trunks leg. Trunks screams, "My leg! You piece of trash!" #17 lands beside #18 and yells, "Goodbye! Join your father and burn in Hell!" A swirling, rippling energy surround the androids. It then blasts out of their bodies towards Trunks. Trunks screams as everything goes black.


	4. Chapter 4

1 hour later, Bulma is looking out her window at the stars. She says aloud, "Please let Trunks be okay..." She then goes into the living area to wait for Trunks. At Gero's lab, dirt on the ground starts to stir. Then a hand pops up first,bringing the rest of the body with it. Trunks stands up, his clothes torn and coated with dirt. He shakes his purple hair loose of the dirt, and starts coughing. He looks around for the androids. Nowhere to be seen. Trunks said, "So I guess they left me for dead..." He feels a long cut on his cheek, and winces when he feels it throb in response to his touch. Trunks starts to limp the whole way home.

When he limps inside the borders of West City, he passes by a red windowless car. Suddenly, a black haired girl jumps out! Trunks looks her over quickly. She's his height, has black hair, and is dressed in black denim jeans and and t-shirt. The girl throws a powerful kick at Trunks. Trunks may be injured, but he is more than enough to defeat the mysterious girl. He grabs her leg with his right hand and throw her to the ground softly. As she drops to the ground she looks Trunks in the eye, startled at how fast he was. The girl jumps up and says quickly, "Sorry! I thought you were one of those horrible robots!" She then looks at Trunks more closely. She says, "Whoa! What happened to you?" Trunks shrugs nonchalantly and says, "I fought them." The girl's eyes widen. She says, "They let you live?" Trunks said, "They left me for dead. But anyway who are you?"

The girl points to her chest and says, "My name is Pan. My father, mother, and home was destroyed by those robots a year ago. We were living in an secluded area, but they found us. The boy killed them with no mercy. My parents stalled so I could escape. When I came back, they were dead and my house was burning." Pan's eyes dropped a couple of tears, but she quickly wiped them. Trunks raised an eyebrow felling sorry for the girl. He asks, "How have you been surviving?" Pan says, "By stealing and doing chores for townspeople."

Trunks sighs under his breath and asks, "I'm Trunks. Do you want to come to my house for the night?" Pan's eyes light up and she says, "Okay. But no funny stuff. I'm 18 you know!" Trunks helps Pan up saying, "I'm 18 too. We have something in common." Trunks and Pan walked the rest of the way to Trunks house in silence. When they got there, Trunks opened the door.

Bulma ran and crushed him. She could tell by the dried cut he had been fighting. But when she looked behind him,she pulled Trunks behind her and dropped into a fighting stance. Bulma says, "If you don't tell me who you are, I'll knock you out."Trunks grabs Bulma's shoulder and says, "Mom! Calm down!" He then explains the fight to running into Pan. Trunks says, "Pan you can sleep in my bed. I'll just get a futon from the closet." Trunks stripped off his shirt and put on some... trunks. Pan got some of Bulma's long pajamas. Pan hopped in the bed and said, "Hey Trunks!" But Trunks was already asleep. Pan shrugs and then drifts into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Trunks opens his eyes and thinks, "Ah. The birds are chirping. And I smell sausage, pancakes, and bacon. Ouch! My leg still hurts." Trunks try's to sit up, but there is a weight on his chest. He looks down, his nose striking a head full of hair. Pan is in the futon with him!

Trunks is about to yell, but Bulma runs in and cover his mouth. She chuckles and eases Trunks body from under Pan, her body dropping onto the futon. Downstairs, Trunks is watching a small T.V. In the kitchen, his face read, eating while his mom laughed at him. She says, "So you guys are warming up to each other quite fast aren't you?" Trunks says, "Mom! All I did was wake-up, and she was there! She must have mistaken me for a pillow or something! Then they hear feet shuffling toward toward them. Pan enters the kitchen doorway and says, "Sorry. It was freezing and I didn't know where the other covers were." She then sits down and politely fixes herself a plate. Trunks says, "It's okay. It's cold sometimes because the heater isn't fixed all the way." Bulma says, "Well, I'm about to go to the store to get food for the town's 4th of July celebration. It's only July 2nd, but I like to get started early."

The television utters a loud sound as it shows android #18 destroying a statue in the middle of West City. Trunks grits his teeth, and the room shakes from his power rising. Pan screams, "Earthquake!" as Bulma puts her hand on Trunks shoulder, calming him down. The room slowly stops shaking. Trunks looks at the T.V and watches the reporter wipe her forehead in the relief. The camera man turns toward #18 flying away. #18 suddenly turns around and shot a chi blast at the camera! The T.V. Then shows the words, "Technical Difficulties."

Trunks hits the table softly, leaving a visible crack down the middle. Trunks says, "If only I could go Super Sayion! I'm so pathetic!" The room shakes for a few seconds before stopping. Pan then says, "What's a Super Sayion?" Trunks spins his head toward Pan. Bulma says, "Pan, we will be right back." She then pulls Trunks out the front door.

Bulma yells, "Trunks never speak of that around people! They will hound you because you cannot go Ssj! All the sayions lost! Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, and even Goku's Ssj form couldn't stand up to the androids!" Tears start to form around Bulma's eyes." Bulma and her walk back into the house, Bulma pausing to wipe her eyes. Bulma says to Trunks and Pan, "I'm going to the store." She walks out. Trunks then looks at Pan biting her nails, sensing the hidden power inside her. He then decides she's worthy...


	6. Chapter 6

Bulma grabs the car capsule and rushes out the door, the sound of tires squealing following moments later. Trunks starts to talk to Pan. "Pan I want to ask you something. And you have to be fully serious." Pan nods in compliance. Trunks takes a deep breath and asks, "How would you like revenge?" Pan looks at Trunks for what fells like hours and nods her head slowly. Trunks takes Pan's arm and leads her to his room. He says, "Jump on my bead 5 times. Pan raises a eyebrow and bounces up and down 4 times. Then very cautiously, she jumps once more. Suddenly, she gets sucked into the bed!

She goes down screaming as Trunks laughs his head off. Then Trunks jumps in. But when he goes down, it's screams of excitement! Pan lands hard on the ground, the ground surprisingly soft. She looks around, seeing a refrigerator, and a control console on a wall. The room is very big, like a small football field. She says, "Why can't he have a door like any other person?" Then she hears laughing. She looks up, seeing Trunks plummeting towards her! Pan screams and covers her eyes.

Pan opens her eyes when she doesn't hear Trunks screaming anymore. Trunks has both hands on either sides of her body, his legs floating inches above hers. His hands aren't touching the ground either. He then floating upwards and lands on the ground. Pan screams, "You nearly squashed me! And you can fly? What the hell else don't I know about you! Are you an alien too? And did you build this?" Trunk says, "My father taught me how to fly. I'm.. kind of an alien. I built this about 3 months ago. Pan grinned, thinking he was just playing about the alien part. Little did she know, he was so serious.


	7. Chapter 7

Trunks takes Pan by the hand after she gets up. She lets him. Trunks says, "That has a unlimited supply of food in it. So when you get hungry, help yourself. And that's the control console. Yes I need to decorate." Trunks gestures to the blue tile walls. Trunks walks over to the control console and types in 210g. The room gets heavier. Pan falls on her stomach while Trunks remains standing. Trunks says, "You need to train in this before you can go higher. Pan manages to get up on one knee and says, "Turn it...off!"

Trunks resets the room to its original gravity. Pan does a front flip, landing up right. Trunks says, "You have good athleticism." Pan shrugs a says, "Some stuff I picked up from my father." Trunks says, "Are you ready?" Pan inhales and says, "Yeah." Trunks types 210g in again. A heaviness fills the room. Trunks crosses his arms and stares at Pan as she struggles to stay afoot. Trunks says, "Try walking around. It will build up your leg muscles. Makes you light on your feet and able to be more airborne in fights. It also helps you dodge attacks. Pan says, "Whatever you say." Pan lifts his feet and puts them in front of her, left, right, left, right until about 15 minutes later


	8. Chapter 8

Pan says, "Hey! This is getting easier. I don't have to take a deep breath after I take a step!" Trunks nods his head in agreement and laughs. "Good job Pan. Now I'm going to set the gravity back to the way it was." Trunks hits a button on the console, and the heaviness is gone. A slight gasp is heard from Pan. "My legs! They fell so light." Trunks says, "Now here's the fun part. Jump as high as you can." Pan jumps and soars 25 feet into the air! Pan starts screaming as she waves her arms in the air. She screams, "I'm flying! I flying! I'm... falling! AGH!" Pan drops to the ground on her feet, bracing for the pain to come up her ankles. But it never comes. They then here a door slam above them. Trunks says, "Crap! My mom is home!" Bulma yells, "Kids! Where are you? I brought ramen noodles." Trunk grabs Pan by the waist and rockets up to the opening on the ceiling. Trunks and Pan go through the opening and it closes. Then Bulma walks in, seeing them looking through the window.

Bulma says, "I brought food. And why are you guys sweating?" Trunks quickly says, "We were running through the city." Bulma makes a "I don't believe you" face. Then she says, "Okay. Now come eat. I know know about you but I'm starving." Trunks glances out the window, the sun was going down. Had they really been down there that long?

After everyone eats, Bulma says goodnight and goes to her room. Pan and Trunks go to Trunks room. Trunks says, "Do you want to train tomorrow?" Pan says, "I'd like that. Trunks." Trunks as he is getting into his futon says, "Yeah?" "Thanks for taking me in." Trunks says, "I'm glad I took you in." Then they drift to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day, Bulma decides to go help the other widows of West City prepare for the oncoming celebration. So just like the yesterday, Pan and Trunks trained. He and Pan sparred so much there moves were very fluid with each other. Trunks loved the rush because with Pan, he trained like never before. He found his body moving faster and his heart racing with excitement. His power level rose fiercely along Pan's. They trained in the highest gravity, breaking the refrigerator and some floor tiles in the process.

When Trunks and Pan was done, there was literally so much sweat you could fill a shallow pool with it! Trunks and Pan collapsed on the floor and fell asleep for a couple hours, waking 15 minutes before Bulma got home. Then they at dinner and went to bed.

The next chapter has the big fight scene you are waiting for! ;)


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, Pan and Trunks got dressed for the celebration. Trunks dressed in a Capsule Corporation jacket and cargo pants. He also wore his best yellow boots. Pan wore a orange t-shirt with Bulma's old jeans. She also woe a scarf to hold up her long hair. Then Trunks tried to talk her out of her nervousness.

"Pan the townspeople are pretty funny. But since we are the only teenagers, we will be the only people to have things in common. The residents would love to meet a newcomer. The kids will also treat you nicely." Trunks grinned as Pan visibly smile. She said, "That makes me fill a lot better." Then Bulma came and started to talk to Pan. She said, "Listen to what Trunks said. He felt the same way after we started doing these celebrations." Bulma gave Pan a motherly hug, Pan stiffening up and then returning the hug. The then head to West Park.

When they get there, Pan is introduced to the last surviving residents quickly finding friendship. The new crew is there, filming the party so they could distribute copies to everyone. But Trunks is a little worried. He hasn't seen the androids for 2 days. That wasn't right at all. Then, as if reading Trunks mind, the androids attack.

Android 17 lands on top of the long picnic table everyone was eating on. Everyone except Pan, Trunks, and Bulma scatter. The townspeople hide behind builds nearby to watch what will happen. The news crew train their cameras to the 4 people. Android 17 eyes Bulma and licks his lips. Trunks roughly grabs Bulma and tells her to hide with everyone else. #17 says to Trunks, "You are harder to kill than a damn cockroach. But I didn't know you had such a fine mom." #17 smiles as Trunks growls, his power level slowly rising. #18 lands behind Pan and said, "What's this now?" Pan whirls to face #18. #18 smiles and said, "I remember you! I killed your idiot parents! I looked for you but I couldn't find you!" The townspeople gasped in unison. Pan trembled as #18 leaned close to #18 and said, "They died slowly." Pan screamed and punched #18 in the face, igniting the fight.

Trunks rushed toward #17 and tried to punch him with his right fist. #17 blocks Trunks punch with a punch of his own, both of them being blown back by the friction. #17 yells to #18, "Trunks is different! Be careful, his friend might be too." #18 yelled back, "I noticed!" #18 was being punched over and over by Pan. #18 was blocking the punches, occasionally being hit. Pan was screaming with every punch, tears streaming down her cheeks. Then at the same time, her and Trunks jump back, being back to back. Trunks says, "This is it Pan! Make them pay!" Pan nods and says, "Yes Trunks." They then switched places, Trunks throwing a roundhouse kick to #18's face. #18 grabs his foot, earning a uppercut from Trunks. A few feet away, Pan got slammed into a tree by #17. He said, "Come on Pan. Is this anyway to avenge your parents?" Pan kept silent as she pulled herself out of the tree, throwing her bandana off. She rose her power level up the highest it could go. Pan looked toward Bulma. Bulma nodded. Pan then said, "I"m done playing around.

Pan grabs #17 by the collar, headbutting him as hard as she can. #17 recoils in pain, and Pan kicks him into the picnic table. The food splatters on #17. #17 jumps up quickly, artificial blood trickling down his nose. He wipes his nose and looks at his hand, enraged by the sight of the red liquid on his hands. He turned toward #18. Android #18 was pummeling Trunks into the ground with her foot. Every time he tried to get up, she stomped him into the ground. #17 turned to Pan, grabbing her by the throat as she rushed toward him. Then with no remorse at all, he broke her neck with a sickening snap...


	11. Chapter 11

Bulma clutched her chest in agony as she watched Pan's body plummet to the ground. She already knew Pan was dead, by the way her head was twisted at an unnatural angle. She started to cry and scream until her friends had to hold her down and cover her mouth. The feared that Bulma's outburst would alert the androids of their location. But all the women and children were crying as the men tried to hold it in. #18 laughed as #17 threw Pan's body at Trunks. Trunks caught Pan's body and said, "Come on Pan! We can do better! Pan...? Pan!" Trunks's whole body trembled as he stared at Pan's neck, still distorted and stretched.

Trunks dropped to his knees in silence as the androids circled him. Trunks then looked up, surprising the android's with his golden yellow eyes. He whispered barely, "I... loved her. And you killed her in cold blood. You didn't even let me say goodbye." The androids simultaneously said, "Well that's life, ain't it?" Then they laughed and grinned as they powered up. #17 asked, "Any last words before you join your girlfriend?" Trunks said, "Yeah."

Trunks short hair started to rise. The wind whipped around him and the androids. Trunks took a deep breath, and screamed as loud and as hard as he could. The grass started to break apart, bringing rocks up out of the ground, rising. The ground trembled, knocking the androids on their behind. Bulma and the townspeople watched in awe as the sky darkened and electricity circled Trunks body. Trunks stopped screaming as his hair turned a golden yellow. A single lock of hair fell onto his forehead. Everyone shielded there eyes. Trunks then stood up, gently laying Pan's body on the ground. #18 nervously said, "Is this some new trick to scare us?" #17 laughed mechanically. Trunks then rushed at the androids, halting their laughter.

Trunks grabbed #17 and #18 by their throats and slammed them into the ground. The cameraman, still filming, cheered. That spread like a virus, everyone chanting Trunk's name as he pummeled the androids. #17 tried to kick Trunks in the chest, but Trunks caught his foot. Trunks then swung #17's body at #18 like a baseball bat. #18 flew into a abandoned building. #17 followed as he was thrown into the same building. When the dust cleared, #17 and #18 was hovering outside the building, anger present in their eyes. Trunks's eyes narrowed when the androids rushed towards him on both sides. Trunks quickly turned and kicked #17 in his face as he tried to come behind Trunks. #17 back-flipped into a tree. #18 punched Trunks in his cheek. But Trunks stood there with her fist embedded in his face. #18's jaw dropped as Trunks pulled her fist effortlessly out of his cheeks. He then crushed her fists, the knuckles cracking loudly. Everyone cringed. Trunks then said, "Time to finish this." Trunks then swiftly put his fist threw #18's body. Screws and sophisticated machinery came out of the hole in #18. Trunks whispered, "That was for all the lives you destroyed and ruined." Trunks turned around when he heard #17 scream, "My sister! I'll kill you!"

#17 lunged at Trunks, rage in his eyes. Trunks drew his right arm back, gathering chi. When #17 tried to punch Trunks, Trunks brought his arm up, the chi meeting #17's hand. #17 was thrown back into Bulma as the chi disintegrating his hand. #17 grabbed Bulma by her hair and brought his fist down on her face.

But nanoseconds before it hit, Trunks caught his hand. #17 said, "How the hell did you get over here so fast?" Trunks said, "I surpassed the Super Sayion wall. I can do anything now. Including ridding the world of you." Trunks swiftly threw #17 into the air. #17 flew up into the air quickly, flying directly through #17. As #17's body parts dropped to the ground, Trunks said, "That was for you Pan. Trunks powered down, his hair falling back into the place. Trunks then fell down to the ground, landing beside #17 and #18's body. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was Vegeta, Goku, Pan, and all the other Z-fighters smiling at him from the sky.


	12. Epilogue

After Trunks woke up, everyone congratulated him. Everyone was in tears of joy that the androids were dead and tears of pain that Pan. Bulma said, "The dragon balls!" Trunks face lit up quickly as he collected the balls. He wished the world back to normal, everyone killed by the androids alive, and world peace. Trunks then became the president of Capsule Corporation and years later, the resident of the world. He and Pan got married, and he was surprised to find out that Pan was Gohan's daughter. They all competed in the Tenkaichi Tournament, the tournament being long cause all the Z-fighters were in it. The last round was a triple threat match. Goku's Super Sayion form against Vegeta's Super Sayion form, against Trunks Super Sayion 2 form. After the match of the Century, Trunks came out on top with his pants ripped and scratches all over his body and bare chest. Then for the rest of the history of the Earth, everything was at peace.

In HFIL

All the aliens and criminals the Z-fighters ever fought was fuming about how they hate Sayions.


End file.
